hanenannafandomcom-20200215-history
Zenta
Shimiru Zenta (''沁みる ゼンタ, Shimiru Zenta)'' is a kind and sensitive Shinobi from Shimogakure that specializes in his inexhaustible stamina and chakra. He is on a team with Seiteki Okoge and Kogoeru Hina Nema. Background Zenta came from a family that had nothing to do with anything related to Ninja. He decided he wanted to become a Shinobi at a very early age, to be able to become strong and protect his family and loved ones. He got into the academy and had to work twice as hard to keep up with the more talented children in his class and in the end ended up with only average grades. Despite being often told to give up on being a Shinobi, Zenta would not listen and held on to his dream. Being put into Maeko's team, Zenta felt immediately pressured by Hina Nema's intimidating presence. Being one of the top students in the class, she felt incredibly disadvantaged by being put into a team with two average students. Zenta also knew of Okoge's talent and quick wits. The first lesson did not help him win any confidence, as Hina Nema and Okoge had needed only a little time to gain control of their chakra and taking (IDK how long yet) himself. Going through Maeko's training, which seemed like a challenge to his team mates but like torture to him, he cursed being a Shinobi more than once and has broken down on occassions, even pushing him as far to getting into fights with his teacher. Only at the Chunin exam did he realize his level had been lifted high above what he would've achieved with regular training, and that his ninjutsu may not be as good as Okoge's, and his taijutsu may not be as good as Hina's, but he had his own talent he absolutely excelled in and worked on without even realizing it. Personality A total sweetie pie. Zenta is a kind, open and forgiving individual. He treats everyone with the same amount of respect and kindness, not even expecting to receive the same. He feels comfortable around most people and loves to take his time to get to know what makes everyone roll. He can feel compassionate but will not overstep his own boundaries and will live by his own methods even if he understands where the opponent is coming from. Still, he will always try to find a peaceful solution rather than go into mindless arguments, where he often feels intimidated and unconfident. While Zenta has had several breakdowns during training, he always kept pushing on and revealed a great endurance no one had expected to see in him. After every training, no matter how hard a time he had and cursed himself and everything around him, he kept coming back and went further against his team mates' and teacher's expectations, gaining their respect and full support. On the other side, Zenta also got interested in why his teacher made him endure the trainings that were way beyond his level, and decided he'd get to know her as best as he could, over time getting to know his harsh teacher as a sensitive woman he started to care for almost like a second mother. Zenta also was the first to approach Okoge and get to know about his personal life and reasons why he could barely train outside of class and sessions, also becoming close friends with him. When Hina Nema got jealous of all their close bonds, Zenta had no problems accepting her apologies and welcomed her change of heart with open arms, happy to be able to start working as a team from now on, as they all discovered they had problems and wanted to work on them together. He is easily embarrassed. studious open insightful emotional compassionate sensitive helpful patient spontaneous reliable modest listener broad-minded calm Appearance Just a cute kid. Abilities Zenta has a huge amount of stamina and a large pool of chakra. Part I Zenta participates in his first Chuunin Exam, along with his team mates Hina Nema and Okoge. He is nervous about the tests and in the Written test and the Forest of Death he makes a few mistakes, luckily his companions are quick to act and make up for it. He gets his act together by the elimination rounds and, against his own and his teammates' expectations, is the only one of his team to pass and continue to the Final Stage of the Chuunin Exam. (Where, of course, he fails miserably to beat his opponent.) After his match, when Orochimaru and Sunagakure start making their move, Zenta and his team help Team Dosu to stay out of otogakure shinobi hands and help them get to Konohagakure safely. Zenta was part of the Six-Genin search party with the mission to look for a member of the Yuki clan. Zenta participates in the Shinobi Rally that's being organized by Konoha's new hokage Tsunade to strengthen the bond between Konoha, Suna and the newly immigrated Shimo. He is assigned to a team along Hanabi and Ginrei. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Part III It is time to make the whoopie with Hina Nema's little sister. (Zenta: DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT ;_; ) Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * Samehada would like him! * Zenta's favorite food is Dorayaki simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance.